SEQUEL TO ROSALINA'S BABY
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: SEQUEL TO ROSALINA'S BABY
1. JEALOUS

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 27)(Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 8 months)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>SEQUEL TO ROSALINA'S BABY<p>

CHAPTER 1: JEALOUS

It was a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom, so Rosalina and Luma had come to visit their friends with Stella. While Rosalina was carrying Stella, toads and koopa Troopas were staring and wondering when did the Outerspace princess have a baby.

"I can't wait to let all my friends meet Stella." Rosalina told Luma as she walked through Toad Town.

"Uh huh." Luma nodded, floating around her.

Stella looked up at the Outerspace princess with her big blue eyes and just kept looking at her.

At Peach's Castle things were a bit crazy. Mario, Peach, and Luigi stood there watching Daisy chase after Saphire.

"SAPHIIIRE!" Daisy bellowed, chasing after her little cousin.

"Daisy's not wearing any panties! Daisy's not wearing any panties!" The little princess sang as she ran past the others with Mr. Bunny.

"Sweetie, Mario, help me catch her!" The flower princess exclaimed out of breath.

"Saphire, come here." Luigi ordered Saphire as he bent down.

The little princess ran to the green clad plumber and he picked her up with Mr. Bunny. The flower princess walked over to Luigi and Saphire and crossed her arms.

"Listen here, Saphire, I'm sick and tired of you not listening to me." Daisy fussed. "If you can't listen to me, then go home!"

Saphire's lip began to quiver as she stared at her cousin.

"You've done it now, Daisy." Peach told her, covering her ears.

The little princess burst out crying her awful cry, shattering all the windows in the foyer.

"Saphire, stop that crying right now!" Daisy hollered over the crying.

The five-year-old didn't stop crying and the green clad plumber started rubbing her back.

"It's okay, Saph, don't cry." Luigi told her.

Saphire calmed down and looked over at Daisy and stuck her tonge out.

"Don't make me smack you!" The flower princess threatened.

"Don't make me smack you!" The little princess mocked, holding onto the green clad plumber's shoulder.

"Don't you two start." Luigi fussed.

Mario and Peach nodded in agreement.

Suddenly the castle doorbell rang and Saphire pulled away from Luigi and ran towards the door.

"SAPHIRE, IF YOU ANSWER THAT DOOR I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOU WEAR A DRESS!" The flower princess hollered, chasing after her cousin.

Saphire stopped dead in her tracks and Daisy walked past her and opened the door.

"Rosalina? Luma? A baby? What are you and Luma, and that baby doing here?" Daisy asked, skeptically.

"I just brought Stella by so you guys could meet her." Rosalina explained, walking inside with the baby in her arms.

"Stella?" The little princess rushed over to the Outerspace princess to look at the baby.

Mario and the others walked over to Rosalina to see the baby.

"Aww, she's so cute." Luigi cooed, hovering over the baby like everyone else was.

Saphire's face began to get frustrated and jealous over the baby.

"This is Stella, I'm her new mother." Rosalina explained. "She's already eight months old now."

"She's so adorable." Peach told Rosalina.

"She seems to like you a lot Rosalina." The flower princess added.

* * *

><p>The five-year-old princess stomped her foot and ran into the dinning room.<p>

In the kitchen, Saphire stomped over to Toadsworth and started crying.

"What's the matter Princess?" The old toad asked.

"Everyone likes Rosalina's baby more than me!" She cried hysterically.

"Now, now princess, they still like you, but you shouldn't be so jealous." Toadsworth told her.

The little princess wiped her nose on Mr. Bunny's ear and stood there.

"Toad, take the princess upstairs and do something with her." The old toad ordered Toad as he continued to clean up the kitchen with the other toads.

Toad took Saphire by her hand and headed out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I hope you all like this new story, it goes with that oneshot I did that one day. Anyway, I'm sure you people have noticed Saphire getting jealous of Stella. I actually don't really have a clue on what will happen in the next chapter til I sit there and think about it. I'll think about it in a little bit. I'm gonna try to make this the best story since I don't know when. Stella isn't Saphire's baby sister. Anyway sorry for this short chapter, Au revoir!<p> 


	2. A WONDERFUL IDEA

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 27)(Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 8 months)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>SEQUEL TO ROSALINA'S BABY<p>

CHAPTER 2: A WONDERFUL IDEA

Upstairs in the guess room, Saphire sat on the bed with Toad.

"Princess Saphire, what's wrong?" The toad asked.

The little princess kept looking down at Mr. Bunny's white face.

"They all like Stella better than me." Saphire sniffled. "They rather pay attention to that baby."

"Princess Saphire, they still like you." Toad assured her, patting her on the back. "If they didn't like you, then they wouldn't go after you."

"I wanna go home to my mommy." The five-year-old princess whined, sliding off the bed.

"I'll go tell Mario and the others." The red toad told the little princess as he slid off the bed.

Saphire nodded with Mr. Bunny held against her chest as she watched Toad walk out of the guest room.

* * *

><p>Down stairs, everyone was still cooing over Rosalina's baby.<p>

"I have an idea." Daisy told them.

Mario and the others stopped paying the baby attention and looked up at the flower princess.

"What if we have two baby showers since we haven't had one for Peach yet? We can have one for Rosalina and Peach right now." Daisy suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Peach squealed with excitement.

"It is a good idea, but who would come? This is a last minute thing, right?" Mario asked, causing everyone to look over at him and the back at Daisy.

"It'll be just us, Aunt Misty, our Grandma Lilly, my father, and her father." Daisy told them. "Rosalina can leave Stella here with Toadsworth while we go shopping."

"That sounds good, but aren't you going to invite King Chris too?" Luigi asked, skeptically. "Don't forget about Saphire will want her dad. If he doesn't show she will start crying and it'll break more windows."

Rosalina stood there with Stella in her arms and Luma floating next to her.

"I'm not going to forget my Uncle Chris, geez." The flower princess huffed, crossing her arms.

* * *

><p>Toad finally made it down the stairs and he walked over to the others. "Princess Daisy, Princess Saphire wants to go home to her mother."<p>

"Tell her to chill out, she can go home later." Daisy sighed, turning around to look at Toad.

"Okay." The red toad replied.

"And Toad, can you take Stella?" Mario asked, taking the baby from Rosalina. "We're going shopping for the baby showers."

Mario handed Stella to Toad.

"We will be back in a few." Peach cut in.

"Luma, stay here with Stella." Rosalina added.

Toad stood there holding eight-month-old Stella while Luma floated there. Toad stood there and watched the five of them leave the castle.

While standing there, Toadsworth walked up behind him, startling him.

"I didn't mean to startle you." The old toad apologized.

Toad turned around with the baby.

"I'm going back upstairs to check on Princess Saphire." Toad told him.

"If you need any help I'll send another toad up there." Toadsworth told him.

The red toad nodded and headed back up the stairs with Luma in tow.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I hope you all like this new story, it goes with that oneshot I did that one day. Anyway, I'm sure you people have noticed Saphire getting jealous of Stella. I actually don't really have a clue on what will happen in the next chapter til I sit there and think about it. I'll think about it in a little bit. I'm gonna try to make this the best story since I don't know when. Stella isn't Saphire's baby sister. Anyway sorry for this short chapter, Au revoir!<p> 


	3. DRESS UP AND TEA

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Emily Toadstool (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Emma Sarasa (AGE: 34)(If she was still alive)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Samantha A. Rose (AGE: 23)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Nikki (AGE: 16)

Claire (AGE: ?)

Hope (AGE: 10)

Harvey (AGE: 50)

Petey (AGE: Holds Ausha's powers)(Chelsea's character)

Vance (AGE:?)(Also one of Chelsea's characters)

Nurse Kelly (AGE: 26)(Toad)

Ms. Koopella (AGE: 27)(Koopa Troopa)

Stella (AGE: 8 months)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

><p>SEQUEL TO ROSALINA'S BABY<p>

CHAPTER 3: DRESS UP AND TEA

When Toad walked back in the room with Stella and Luma, Saphire began to get jealous.

"Can I go home now?" Saphire asked very frustrated. "I want my mommy."

"Daisy said you'll get to go home later." The red toad told her, propping the baby on the pillow, so she could sit up.

The five-year-old princess stomped her foot. "I want my mommy!"

"Give Daisy and the others time." The red toad told her. "They went out."

Saphire walked over to the pink armchair and flopped down on it.

Just then the whole entire castle began to shake, making Saphire cry. Stella didn't do anything but lay there on the bed. Toad on the other hand ran around panicking.

"MOMMMYYY!" The five-year-old princess cried hysterically.

Suddenly they heard an evil cackle, making them all look around. Saphire began hyperventilating and Toad had to give her a brown paper bag. Stella just laid there and stared in confusion. Then all of a sudden, Bowser crashes in through the window of the guest room, scaring Saphire and Toad.

"BWAHAHAHAHAAAA! I got you pesky princesses this time!" He exclaimed, looking over at Saphire.

Saphire gulped and Toad hid behind her.

"Where are your cousins?" The Koopa King asked, looking around.

"I'm not telling you, cheese head!" Saphire exclaimed, pointing her finger at Bowser.

"Listen hear, little Saphire." The Koopa King growled. "I can crush you with my fist or roast you if I want."

"Yeah, so what!" The little princess snapped at him.

"Tell me where they went!" Bowser shouted as he picked her up by her true blue shirt.

"To be honest I don't know." Saphire told him.

"Well then, I'll just wait here." The Koopa King sighed as he sat the child back down.

"Or." Saphire smirked deviously.

"Or what?" Bowser asked.

Toad stood by Stella.

"Or you could play dress up with me." The five-year-old princess told him.

No, I don't think so." He growled.

"Fine, I'll just tell on you." The five-year-old princess replied, crossing her arms.

"Fine then." Bowser huffed.

"Toad, go get one of Peach's stretchy dresses she's been wearing." The little princess instructed.

The Koopa King stood there not so enthused and waited. Saphire on the other hand walked into the closet and put on a cyan blue dress. She then walked out with a plastic crown with pink feathers on it and handed it to the Koopa King. Toad ran back in and hand Bowser Peach's pink pregnancy dress.

"Put it on." Saphire demand as she sat the pink and white tea set on the short round table.

"Toad, can you take the teapot and go get me some tea?" The child asked, handing it to him.

Toad took the teapot and headed out of the bedroom. Bowser sat on the floor since he was way too large for the small child's chair. Saphire walked over to the corner of the room and pulled the pink baby swing over to the table. The Koopa King sat there and watched the five-year-old princess walk over to the bed and pick up baby Stella.

"Don't drop her." Bowser told her.

"I won't." The little princess replied, gently carrying the baby.

Bowser watched nervously as she walked over to the baby swing and sat the baby down in it. Stella looked blankly at Saphire as she hit a button to make it swing. Toad walked back in the teapot full of tea and sat it on the short table.

"Toad come play with us." Saphire begged, pouring the tea into the little pink plastic cups.

Toad walked over to the closet and pulled out an ocean blue feather scarf and put it on.

"This is pathetic." Bowser grumbled as he watched Toad sit down on the chair next to Saphire.

* * *

><p>Down at the baby supply store, Mario and Peach looked at baby shower supplies. Luigi and Daisy helped Rosalina look for baby supplies.<p>

"Do you have a baby bathtub?" The flower princess asked the Outerspace princess.

"No and I need a couple clothes for whenever she spits up." Rosalina replied as she picked up a baby blanket with the solar system on it. "Not to mention I also need a crib."

Luigi walked over to the cribs and pulled over one. "I'll go pay for it."

Daisy walked up with him to the checkout counter and sat the baby bathtub down. The green clad plumber paid for both items and they headed out to the go-kart. Mario and Peach walked back over to Rosalina and wait for her to pay for the blanket. After she paid for it, Mario and Peach sat the baby shower supplies down. As soon as they paid, they walked out and the Outerspace princess followed after them. When Luigi and Daisy was done strapping the boxed crib to the go-kart, they got in. Mario and Peach got in their four-seater go-kart and Rosalina got in with them.

"Now let's go back to castle and set up the decorations." The red clad plumber suggested.

Luigi and Daisy nodded and they took off and Mario followed behind.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: Sorry it has been awhile since I updated this one. Au revoir!<p> 


End file.
